


Well, fuck.

by itsfunnierinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Groping, M/M, Pining, Pining Jensen, Pining Misha, Public Sex, on screen, on screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfunnierinenochian/pseuds/itsfunnierinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writers of the show Supernatural decided that Dean and Cas are going to kiss. What will happen when Jensen and Misha recieve the script?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Cockles. Enjoy.  
> If you found any mistake distracting you from reading , please let me know.

**_*Jensen*_ **

When Jensen got his copy of a script for season 11, he was seriously pissed. What the everloving fuck did the writers think? King of Hell, Gandhí that attacked Sam, fans that somehow grew to love and adore Satan, cute archangels with a candy addiction, creepy cupids and badass sassmaster called Death; almost everything was possible on this show. But this? What has he ever done to deserve this? He knew what fans – well, majority of them - wanted, but he never expected it to actually _happen_. And now he’s going to _kiss_ Misha on screen, _Dean is going to kiss Castiel for fuck's sake_. And Jensen is going to have a heart attack, so yeah, big deal indeed.

Later. He will try to deal with it later, he thought as he opened a bottle of beer to calm himself down. It wasn’t working. He still had the issue on his mind, but what could he possibly do at 2am? Everyone on the set already went home, tomorrow was day off so everyone wanted to enjoy it. Jensen and Misha were the only ones who decided to stay there during the break. Now it doesn’t seem like a good idea, not in the slightest. He will have to deal with Misha, who was normally troublesome, but now that he will have the opportunity to tease Jensen into oblivion with the kiss? One of them is really not going to survive that day off.

Jensen decided to make one last desperate call to writers in order to make them change their mind and the script. And there was one part of him that actually believed it was just bad joke Misha pulled.

Apparently, it wasn’t. Jensen just finished the call, feeling like apeshit because writers just really wanted the kiss between the angel and the human. He seriously couldn‘t get it, they were friends, Dean and Cas, no romance involved.

On Monday, he will have to be on set, acting Dean kissing Castiel – a proper reason to get drunk today, if anything. That night, Jensen goes to bed frustered and dreams about Misha’s lips. When he wakes up, he has the worst migraine he had in a really long time and a raging hard-on. And not just because of the amount of alcohol he consumed. Misha was a main protagonist of his dreams and that is just weird and it certainly hasn't happened ever before.

They were teasing their way through six seasons of the show and Jensen never thought about it twice. It was just their way to express their friendship and he just thought it was platonic, until the damn script came to his life.

He might have been caught looking at Misha for a little too long or touching him more than necessary. He had thought nothing of it until he recieved the script. The stupid script has awoken a hurricane of thoughts in his mind and he wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore. Misha has been an excellent friend. Funny, snarky comments, sarcasm, teasing and Jensen really couldn’t stop himself from laughing in his presence, Misha is a really awesome person to be around. He never thought nothing of the way Misha’s lips just slightly quirk when he’s amused. Or the way he complerely loses himself when laughing, he never thought nothing of noticing it. The color of Misha’s eyes and the dark mop of his bed hair – and seriously what is wrong with Jensen right now. This thoughts are very confusing and very scary and very unusual for him.

He feels sick when he rembers he has to be on set on Monday, what is he going to do? Kiss Misha, probably, if he grows a pair. And since he obviously doesn’t want to lose his job, he has to. He should talk about it with Misha, he really should, but he doesn’t feel like it. Hell, maybe they should go through the script together and rehearse. No, now that he thinks about it, he wants the kiss to be the very first, to keep the authenticity of it, for the sake of the shot, wants it to be the very first for Dean and Cas. He slowly drifts to sleep thinking about Misha and what would it be like to kiss him.

So when he wakes up the next day with hangover like bitch, he blames only himself for drinking too much and for being such a chickenshit. He can’t say he hasn’t seen it coming, he just got surprised how soon the writers took this direction. He can’t say he is just as angry as yesterday, either. It grew on him and the issue now looks just scary, nothing else. Seriously, what would Jensen do if he got to kiss Misha? He sure has some ideas, especially after the dreams he had last night.

This whole thing is just so new to him. And it seems like the universe has downright bad sense of humor. Because the only person Jensen doesn’t want to deal with right now is knocking on his trailer door. He groans and gets up to answer Misha and just tell him to go the fuck away right now.

When he opens the door, Misha is here, a blue shirt and dark jeans, a bad case of bed hair and bright, stupidly beautiful blue eyes. He forgot what he was going to do at first, Misha just looks so damn gorgeous. Apparently, this is the right moment to start noticing the shape of Misha’s mouth, the right moment for getting a serious case of late morning wood. He is acting like a complete moron, but Misha has the ability to make people speechless. _'Get a grip Jensen, for fuck's sake.'_

Something caught his attention, flying across his forehead. It was Misha’s hand, he was trying to get his attention, because he was staring absent-mindedly at his trailer door. _'Wow, but that is a nice hand. Misha has pretty fingers.'_

It was this exact moment that Jensen decided what he will do to the writer of this script that made him feel like this. He will fucking tie his shoelaces together. He will steal his phone and rename all of the contacts to BATMAN. _'Fuck everything, right now. Excellent phrasing Jensen. Will you ever stop thinking about fucking Misha? When did you even started thinking such things?'_ And other voice in his head said: _'SINCE THEY WROTE THE FUCKING SCRIPT. God, I am so angry and horny, this is not going to end well.'_

“Yeah, Mish? What did you want?”

Well, fuck.

**_*Misha*_ **

When Misha got his copy of the script, he kind of just stared at it for a moment. When his mind finally processed what was happening he had to sit down. He sat down and still couldn’t believe his luck. Jensen will have to kiss him and he will have to kiss back. And they will get paid for it.

He was still on cloud nine when it occured to him. Jensen is really fucking pretty and they will kiss, that’s awesome. But Misha might have been thinking and dreaming about it a little too long and with it finally happening, he is not sure what he will do, if he will be able to hold himself and not fuck Jensen right there. Because, have you seen Jensen? Breathtaking green eyes and damn, the guy was a whole package.

But then there’s Jensen’s problem with the relationship between their characters. He gets really uncomfortable when speaking about it with fans, on conventions. He thinks Dean and Castiel have no romantic feelings for each other. There are more cons than pros, so Misha decided to visit Jensen in his trailer and talk about it tomorrow, in their break time.

What he did not expect was Jensen opening his trailer door only in his boxers the next day, looking all hungover and grumpy. Oh god, how he’s not in jail for being so damn hot? The guy was going to be the death of him.

Misha waved a hand in front of Jensen’s head when he was dozing off.

**_*Jensen*_ **

There was an uncomfortable silence and Jensen has never been more grateful for a phone call in his life. He picks up his phone and answers it, because it’s Jared. Gen had to do some important thing and Jared was stuck at home alone, so he decided to bother Jensen. They argue a little but then agree on Jared spending the break time with them on set. When Jared arrived, the uncomfortable tension in the air faded and Jensen started to breath normally again. He will survive till Monday.

_***Misha*** _

Misha heard Jensen’s phone ringing and then heard Jared saying that he will be there in five. It all went downhill there. With Jared here, he and Jensen were less intimate and Jared was making fun of Misha. Again. Tomorrow is Monday, he thought as he put a fake smile on his face.

**_*Jensen*_ **

Monday comes a little too early for Jensen, he gets up from his bed, groans and goes on autopilot, recieving breakfast and orders from assistants and going to get his hair and make-up done. So he totally startles when they shout 'ACTION'. _'It’s here and the_ _only thing I can think about is the shape of Misha’s mouth and what has happened to you...'_

They have to take a couple of shots before it looks acceptable, Dean and Cas doing their usual eyefucking while also managing some serious discussion about life. They say their lines, time slows down.

It’s there.

It’s time.

_'WE ARE GOING TO KISS, MISHA AND I ARE GOING TO KISS, **DON'**_ **_T PANIC. F_ _UCK.'_ **

Suddenly, Misha’s lips are on his and every nerve in his body awakes with a wildfire. There is a burning inferno inside of him, the shape of Misha’s is mouth perfect, his kisses are addictive. He is hungry for it and when Misha actually slips a tongue in his mouth he totally loses what remained of his self-control and moans. Loudly. He opens his eyes only to find Misha staring, with his pupils dilated. He mouths: “Oh god, Mish.” Then he realised they broke the script regardless so he whines. He’s going to be embarassed later, now it’s only Misha and him.

They kiss again, it’s wild and lust-filled and Jensen fucking loves it. They are both panting by the time they pull apart. Jensen realised that Misha wanted this too. And damn, does that turn him on even more. His right hand finds Misha’s hip and his left hand goes to his fucking perfect hair. He is pulling Misha’s hair and Misha is moaning into his mouth. He was not prepared for this, he is kissing a guy on screen, his co-star and he likes every second of it.

When Misha slams him against a wall, it’s a long lost battle for him and it is his turn to moan. Misha starts grinding their erections together and Jensen is overwhelmed by the pleasure, he is actually going to come soon if Misha keeps that up. Come in his pants like a fucking teenager, damn Misha and his perfect everything.

Misha turns his head and whispers in Jensen’s ear: “Oh my fucking god Jen, I have wanted this for so long. You are so hot, nghh. Ah. Jen. Oh GOD.“

And then Misha is coming, his beautiful face even more beautiful with pleasure written all over it. And that’s it for Jensen, the words, Misha’s voice and the face he makes when he’s coming sent him over the edge. Jensen trembles with the force of his orgasm and just feels for a moment. He kisses Misha then. He is a truly unfairly beautiful creature.

“We have probably scared the shit out of the cast and crew but it was so worth it, right Jen?”

Fuck Misha and his sense of humor. ' _Fuck Misha, hopefully somewhere.'_


End file.
